HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY ANGRY BIRD
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Kris tidak tau apa yang membuat Suho marah padanya ... karena diam-diam Suho telah memberinya satu kejutan dihari ulang tahun Kris .. Apa itu? This is A KrisHo FanFic ... please R and R yappzz ...


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY ANGRY BIRD**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : KRISHO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, BOY LOVE, YAOI**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**Ini NC+++**

**BANYAK DIRTY TALK ...**

**INI LEMON, GAK TAU ASEM APA NGGAK ...**

**YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN MEMBACA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sedang menatap marah dan kesal kearah seorang Namja bertubuh sedang yang memiliki wajah _Angelic_. Pasalnya Namja berwajah malaikai itu sedang merangkul bahkan memeluk Namja lain dihadapan Namja tinggi itu.

Namja tinggi itu, Kris, masih saja mengeluarkan tatapan tidak suka pada Namja berwajah malaikat itu, Suho. Kris tidak bisa apa-apa, karena saat ini EXO sedang berada diatas panggung. Mungkin menurut Suho wajar kalau dia melakukan _Skinship _dengan para member lainnya, namun bagi Kris itu menjengkelkan.

Yang membuat itu begitu menjengkelkan Kris adalah, kenapa Suho tidak mengajak Kris untuk melakukan Skinship itu? Apa Suho tidak menganggapnya sama sekali? Apa Suho lupa kalau Kris itu kekasihnya? Ahh, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang kini berterbangan dikepala Kris.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya seorang member EXO bertubuh sama tinggi dengannya, Chanyeol.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bohong Hyung, kau tidak suka kan melihat Suho Hyung banyak melakukan Skinship dengan member lain selain dirimu, ya kan?."

Kris menatap Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya gengsi mengakuinya tapi biar bagaimana pun si Happy Virus itu ada benarnya juga. "Terus kau harus apa, Chanyeol-ah?."

"Ikut aku." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan sang Leader EXO-M untuk mendekati sang Leader EXO-K yang sedang memeluk Kai dari belakang. Bisa-bisa dia melakukan itu diatas panggung, batin Kris kesal.

Saat Chanyeol membawa Kris mendekati Suho yang sedang asik berpelukkan dengan Kai, Suho malah melengos pergi mendekati member bermata bulat Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya. Kris tidak mngerti dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Suho?

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, "Yang sabar ya, Hyung."

***** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY ANGRY BIRD *****

Saat ini semua member EXO bersantai diruang tengah dorm, mereka sedang bersantai setelah seharian melakukan kegiatan dengan jadwal yanga sangat padat. Diteras dorm terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berdua tanpa bicara sedari tadi, Suho dan Kris.

"Suho-ya ... " panggil Kris pada kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya itu.

" ... " yang dipanggil malah sibuk membaca Novel ditangannya.

"Junmyeonnie-ah ... "

" ... " tetap tak ada sautan dari Suho.

"Chagiya ... "

Kali ini Suho meruntuhkan pertahanannya, "Ada apa Kris?."

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kau itu kenapa sih?."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bohong."

"Bohong apa?."

"Kenapa tadi saat kita perfome kau seolah-olah menjauhiku, memangnya salahku apa?."

"Sudahlah, aku ngatuk ingin tidur." Suho langsung berlalu begitu saja dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Kris menatap lirik kepintu kamar Suho yang tertutup rapat itu, "Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa, Chagiya?."

***** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY ANGRY BIRD *****

Hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal Perfome, jadi para member EXO bisa menggunakan waktu luang yang ada sesuka hati mereka. Luhan, Xiumin dan Sehun pergi keluar, mereka bilang ingin membeli Bubble Tea bersama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi kencan ketaman kota. Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chen pergi berbelanja kesuper market, ya memang kebutuhan bulanan mereka sudah menipis. Lay pulang kekampung halamannya ditemani Tao yang merengek ingin ikut pulang ke China.

Kini didorm hanya ada Kris dan Suho saja, Suho bilang tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu didorm saja. Sedangkan Kris, yang mendengar kekasihnya tidak ikut member yang lain keluar juga mengikuti kekasihnya itu untuk tetap berada didorm.

Suho sekarang sedang asik menonton TV sambil mengemil. Kris yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Suho dan duduk disampingnya.

"Menonton apa sih Chagi? Serius banget." Gumam Kris

"Kau kan bisa lihat aku sedang menonton apa, kenapa kau bertanya." Seru Suho ketus.

Kris langsung memegang kedua pundak kekasihnya itu, "Suho-ah, kau itu kenapa? Kalau aku berbuat salah tolong katakan apa salahku."

Suho menangkis kedua tangan Kris yang memegang pundaknya, "Coba kau pikir sendiri."

Kris menarik pinggang Suho untuk mendekat padanya, "Apa? Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

"Pikirkan sendiri." Suho berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau, kalau kau–."

**BLAMMMM**

Suho membanting pintu kamarnya, menghasilkan bunyi keras yang sukses memotong perkataan Kris. Kris hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya, Frustasi. Menurutnya seharusnya yang marah itu dia bukan Suho. karena Suho berani-beraninya berpelukan, saling rangkul dengan member lain didepan matanya, padahal Kris sering bilang jangan pernah bermesraan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Namun, Suho tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Kris kembali merenung, dia mengingat-ingat beberapa hari belakangan ini apakah dirinya berbuat sesuatu yang tidak dia sengaja sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu begitu ketus padanya. Dia memijat pelipisnya, begitu pening dia rasa. Kris sudah lelah memikirkannya, karena dia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa hari belakangan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 tengah malam, Kris merasa heran mengapa semua member yang izin keluar belum juga kembali ke dorm. Bahkan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chen yang izin berbelanja belum juga pulang. Memangnya mereka berbelanja apa saja, hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam seperti ini? Ckckck.

Kris mencoba menelpon mereka satu persatu, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengangkat telpon dari Kris.

"Ishh, Sebenarnya mereka itu kemana?." Gumam Kris jengkel. Kris merebahkan tubuhnya kasar ke Sofa. Pikirannya begitu kacau hari ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berbaikkan dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, dia berniat untuk melihat kekasihnya dikamarnya. Kris ingin memastikan jika Suho sudah tidur, biar bagaimana pun Kris masih tetap mengkhawatirkan Suho.

Dulu pernah Suho dan dirinya bertengkar hebat karena salah paham, Suho salah paham pada Kris saat dia melihat Kris yang begitu dekat dengan Jessica SNSD. Bahkan ketika SMTOWN Kris bergandengan tangan dengan Jessica. Hal itu yang membuat Suho marah bukan kepalang. Bukannya tidak boleh tapi Kris tidak menghiraukan Suho ketika itu, padahal Suho ada didekatnya.

Sejak kejadian itu Suho jadi sering melamun, makan hanya sedikit bahkan jarang makan seharian, jarang tidur sampai akhirnya dia dilarikan kerumah sakit karena Dehidrasi hebat. Semua member menyalahkan dirinya dan bahkan Sehun menyalahkan masuknya Suho kerumah sakit karena dirinya berselingkuh. Padahal Kris dan Jessica hanya sebatas teman saja.

Saat itu Kris sangat menyesal sekali dan saat itu pula dia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Kekasih hatinya itu terluka. Dan hanya akan membuat Suho selalu tersenyum.

Kris membuka pelan pintu kamar Suho, takut kalau suara decitan pintu membangunkan malaikat hatinya itu. Kris memasuki kamar, ternyata lampu kamar belum dimatikan. Tak biasanya Suho masih menyalakan lampu kamarnya, biasanya dia akan mengomel jika ada yang menyalakan lampu kamar disaat jam-jam tidur.

Terlihat tubuh mungil Suho terbaring diatas kasur berukuran _King Size_, Suho berbaring terlentang tanpa selimut. Kris tersenyum melihatnya, dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit sayang kalau begini." Kris mengecup kening Suho cukup lama, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil Suho dan kembali mengecup keningnya lagi. "Mimpi indah sayang."

Kris pun beranjak pergi namun tangannya ada yang menahan

"Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Suho yang ternyata sudah terbangun.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Tentu tidur sayang."

Suho langsung bangun dan duduk sambil memPoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kau tidak tidur bersamaku?."

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kekasihnya itu, dia mengelus elus surai coklat milik Suho. "Kau kan sedang marah padaku, kau lupa, Emm?."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa yang marah padamu? Aku tidak marah."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukannya kau yang dari kemarin tidak mau berbicara padaku? Kau ini aneh sekali, Chagi."

Suho menoleh kearah Jam dinding berbentuk Hello Kitty disana menunjukkan pukul 00.00 KST tepat. Wajahnya pun dihiasi senyuman, dia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Kris.

"Suho-ah, kau kenapa?."

Suho mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kris, "Saengil Chukkae."

"M-mwo? Memangnya siapa yang berulang tahun?."

Suho langsung melepaskan pelukannya, mendelik kearas kekasihnya yang .. Err, bodohnya minta ampun. "Ya, kau lah yang berulang tahun."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Lalu dia beralih menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat. "Memangnya sekarng ulang tahunku ya?."

Suho menatap lurus kearah mata Kris, "Mau ku buktikan kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu sayang?."

"Bagaimana caranya?."

Suho turun dari atas kasur dan berdiri menghadap kearah Kris. Ditatapnya Kris begitu dalam, perlahan dia membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan. Stelah semua kancingnya terlepas, Piyama bagian atas itu Suho lepas perlahan sambil mengeluarkan suara desahan. Sekarang Suho _Topless_ memamerkan perutnya yang rata dan _Nipple_ merah muda menggiurkan miliknya.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, sejak kapan kekasihnya jadi ... Err, Liar. Suho dengan nakal memainkan nipple miliknya, dia memelintir pelan sambil mendesah penuh arti.

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan, Eoh?." Tanya Kris susah payah, keringat dingin kini mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya, Nafsu.

"AHHH ... OHH YESS ... AAHH " Desah keras Suho, dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. kini Suho tengah memainkan Junior miliknya seseduktif mungkin.

"Baby, STOP." Interupsi Kris, "Kau ini kenapa, Eoh? Dari kemarin sampai tadi sore kau bersikap Acuh padaku bahkan berbicara pun ketus, sekarang kau mau .. Err, menggodaku?."

Suho berjalan menghampiri Kris, langsung duduk dipangkuannya dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris. "Aku hanya berpura-pura saja sayang, aku marah pun hanya berpura-pura untuk mengerjaimu karena kau akan berulang tahun. Semua member EXO pun aku suruh tidak pulang dan menginap dihotel saja."

"Jadi?."

"Jadi hari ini ulang tahunmu, kau boleh minta apa pun hadiah yang kau mau, _My Angry Bird."_

"Apa pun, sayang?."

"Apa pun, Kris."

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya, karena besok jadwal kita sangat padat."

"Eunghh ... " Suho mendesah sexy saat Kris menghisap leher putih Suho, menggigit lembut memberikan tanda cinta disana. Dari leher Kris mulai menjilatinya sampai kebenda kenyal yang selalu membuat Kris Candu, bibir Suho.

"Ahh.. kau nakal, Sayang." Kini giliran Kris yang mendesah saat Suho mulai menggerakkan pantatnya liar diatas Junior Kris. Yang membuat sensasi nikmat tak terkira.

"Apa kau suka, sayang?." Bisik Suho seduktif, sambil mengulum telinga Kris.

"Hmmm ... " Kris membalik tubuh Suho, yang membuat posisinya menindih Suho sekarang. "Desahkanlah namaku malam ini, Kim Junmyun."

"Puaskan aku malam ini, Wu Yi fan."

Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata Suho, "Dengan senang hati sayang."

"Ahh.. Krisss .. ahhh." Suho mendesah saat Kris mempermainkan puting susunya, entah kapan Suho sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini, Kris memang sangat cekatan dalam melepaskan pakaian seseorang "Ahhhh..." desah Suho lagi saat Kris menggigit mesra puting susu nerwarna merah muda menggairahkan itu.

Tak mau kalah dari Kris, Suho mendorong tubuh Kris yang sedari tadi menindihnya. Kini giliran dia yang menindih Kris. "Kau curang."

"Curang apa, sayang?."

"Lihatlah, kenapa hanya aku yang telanjang kau tidak?." Tanya Suho kesal sambil memPoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Itu kan tugasmu sayang."

**SREKKKKK**

Mungkin Suho sudah dirasuki setan Nafsu, tanpa mau sush payah dia merobek langsung Kaos yang dikenakan Kris. Sang pemilik hanya menyeringai senang, dia tak menyangka kekasihnya bisa seliar ini.

"Sekarang giliran aku." Suho mengeluarkan Seringaiannya yang mematikan itu. Dia menjelajah wajah Kris, dijilatinya pipi kekasihnya itu tanpa jijik, digigitnya pelan cuping telinga Kris.

"Ahh,,, " desah Kris, Suho makin menjadi saat mendengar desahannya. Dilumatnya kasar Bibir Kris, dia mainkan Lidahnya dan memaksa memasuki rongga mulut Kris. "Suhooommpphh.. Ahhh."

"Kau sungguh Liar Suho-ya .. Ahhh." Desah Kris saat Suho mulai menjilati dada bidang menggairahkan itu, dipermainkannya puting susu Krsi yang merona merah itu. Sampailah Baekhyun dipusar Kris, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun bermain – main disana.

"Suhoommpphh.. ahhh ituuupphmm.. aaahhh." Suho terkikik geli mendengar desahan Kris saat dia memainkan Pusar Sexy Kris. Suho sudah tidak sabar dia sangat tergoda dengan gundukan besar dibawah pusar Kris.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pelan Gundukan itu yang membuat Kris merasakan sensasi geli yang tiada tara, "Kris sayang ... boleh ya ..."

Kris tertawa renyah, Suho seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon meminta dibelikan Lolipop kesukaannya. Kris mengangguk, setuju. Senyum bahagia merekah dibibir tipis Suho. Dengan kasar dibukanya Kancing celana Jeans dan Resleting Kris, ditariknya celanaya Kris sampai yang tersisa hanyalah Celana dalam hitam dengan gundukan besar didalamnya, _Oh Shit_ itu sangat menggoda.

Suho menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pemandangan itu, seperti kerasukan setan Suho langsung menggigit-gigit manja gundukan itu.

"Ahh.. ituaaaahhh sangaatthhmmpp.. Nikmatsshmmm. Suhoooaahh.. " Desah Kris panjang yang menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Suho membuka Celana dalam Kris, dia sangat tidak sabar melihat, Oh pisang kanada milik Kris. Dan terpampang Junior Kris yang Langsung menyembul keras tegak berdiri. Suho Takjub melihat Junior Kekasihnya. Walau pun sudah sangat sering dia menikmati Pisang kanada itu. Bentuknya sangat sempurna, berkedut-kedut dengan urat dimana-mana, dihiasi bulu yang cukup rimbun disekelilingnya cukup kontras dengan tubuh putih Kris, Ahh, sangat menggairahkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolahh ... Cepat kau kulum dia sayang." Rengek Kris saat Suho hanya melihat Juniornya tanpa berkedip. Lagi-lagi seperti ada setan yang merasuki tubuh Suho, diremasnya langsung Junior Kris. Dikocoknya perlahan. "Ahh.." Desah Kris.

Suho mulai menjilati Junior Kris penuh nafsu, agak ragu namun pasti mulai memasukkan Junior besar milik Kris kedalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya intens Junior menggairahkan itu. "Ahhh.. Kauuu sunguhhooohhh.. Hebatthhmm Suhooaahh."

Suho terus mengulum Junir Kris, terasa Junior Kris berkedut didalam rongga mulut hangat Suho, dia akan Klimaks.

"Suhoo.. akuhhh .. mau .. AAKKHHHH ... " pekik Kris saat cairan cintanya keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Suho. dengan sangat rakus Suho menelan habis Sperma Kris.

Kris sudah merasa puas dengan Service yang diberikan Suho, dia menarik Tubuh Suho dan menindihnya. Kris mulai menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior milik Suho.

"Krissshhmpphh ahh.. Moreee aaahh." Desah Suho ditengah ciuman panasnya dengan Kris.

"Apa kau siap, Suho-ah? Kita mulai permainannya."

"Kriss Pelanaahhhh saaa.. kitttt ahhh." Tanpa aba aba Kris memasukkan Junior besarnya kasar kedalam hole Suho. Suho merasa sedikit sakit dibuatnya.

"Tenanglah Suho-ya, ini akan nikmat,seperti baru pertama kali saja."

"Kau terlalu kasar Angry Bird, lagi pula punyamu begitu besar."

"Tapi kau suka kan?." Lagi-lagi Kris mengoda Suho.

"Bergerahlah Kris." Pinta Suho pada Kris untuk menggerakkan Juniornya yang sudah tertanam sempurna di Hole miliknya.

"Krisss ... AAAHHHHH... AHHHH.. " Desah Suho keras, saat Kris mulai menyodok-nyodok intens bokongnya. Terasa begitu nikmat.

"Lubanggmua ahhh.. sempithhmmpp aaahh. Aku sukaa.."

"Kriss .. ahhh.. Pisangmu ahhhh.. aahhhhh nikmattt.. aku juga sukaaa.."

"OOHH FUCKKK ... Lubangmuu menghisapp.. aahhh Pisangkuuhhh."

"Ahhh .. ituuhh .. Kriss disanahh.. ahhhh,, terusss aahhh ..." racau Suho tak karuan saat Kris menemukan Sweet Spot miliknya.

"Okehhh.. sayanggg ahhhh .. shittt .. ahhhh ... "

"Fasterrr ahhh ... lubangku gatalll.. ahhh teruss Kriss.. Ahhh ... "

Ini sudah hampir saju jam berjalan, kedua insan itu masih saja dengan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Krissss.. akuhh mau hmmphh keluarr.. Ohh Jangannn Kriss ... "

"Belum.. aahh saatnya, sayang." Kris menutup paksa lubang Junior Suho, membuat JuniorSuho berkedut hebat. Kris terus menyodok lubang milik Suho.

"Oohhh.. jangann menyiksa kuhhh Kriss,, aahh." Rajuk Suho, dia merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan. Nikmat saat Junior Kris menyodok bokongnya, sakit karena Kris menutup lubang juiornya. Padahal ia ingin orgasme segera.

"Akuhh .. Aku mau Keluarr sayangg ... " Kris melepas lubang Junior Suho yang ia tutup sedaritadi.

"AAHHHHH ... " Pekik keduanya bersamaan, Cairan Sperma Suho muncrat diperut dan dadanya dan di perut Kris yang sedang menindihnya, Suho pun merasakan hangat di lubang anusnya karena sperma Kris.

"Happy Birthday My Angry Bird." Gumam Suho

"Terima kasih kadonya, sayangku."

**+++ THE END +++**

**Hahahahahah #PLAKKKKKK**

**FF ini aku bikin untuk Merayakan ULTAH Daddy Kris besok ...**

**Duhh, Si Angry Bird makin tua ajah ...**

**Saegil Chukkae Daddy ...**

**Mind to Review, Readers ?**


End file.
